


Hold On Til May

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Deaths, Nasty Dean Winchester, Self Harm, Sexual Content, domestic abuse, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Smut





	1. Chapter 1

They finally did it, for a minute, Sam thought it would be over, but Gabriel saved them. Saved  _him_.

Sam and Gabriel made their way back to the motel with Castiel and Dean’s unconscious bodies resting in the back seats of the car. When in the motel, they got a room with two beds, one for Sam and one for Dean, since the angels didn't need to sleep.

Gabriel had enough angel juice to heal one of the other men who needed it, so he healed Sam. _Odd....he never helps me_ Sam thought. He shrugged it off and sat on the uncomfortable sofa, resting an arm across the back and resting his feet on the small table in front of him. He flicked the television on before feeling Gabriel sit beside him.

Sleep soon came over Sam, but it was expected considering he had been part of the gang that killed Crowley barely an hour ago. Sure the adrenaline made him feel like a king for a day, well more like an hour, but he would kill the next person to stand in the way of the bed.

He felt strong arms wrap around him, he figured Dean must’ve been awake...but this person’s clothes didn’t feel anything like Dean’s. They felt like... Gabriel’s. _What did Sam care?_ He wasn’t gonna lie, the past few months he’d been falling more and more in love with Gabriel and this felt nice; the warmth; the feeling of safety; the general closeness.

Sam was happy for once, and nothing could ruin it. Nothing, except maybe Sam’s brain to mouth filters, and his lack of them.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke, Sam was shocked to find Gabriel was still watching the television, Sam had expected him to leave as soon as he could, but apparently he hadn't..   
“Hey...uhm I’m gonna shower....you can join me if you want” Sam said, almost punching himself in the face _or shooting himself in the dick_. He hadn’t meant for the last bit to come out, only in his head. 

Gabriel whipped his head around, a blush covering his face. Sam wanted to hide. He wanted to crawl into a shell and never come out, like a snail. _Sam the snail._ Gabriel slid off of the couch and wandered over to Sam, who was now desperately searching for a shell.  
“Sam...” Gabriel said, breaking the awkward silence which had fallen. Gabriel slowly lifted his hand and kissed Sam, his hand landing on Sam’s cheek softly. Sam’s hands slid around Gabriel’s waist. 

As Sam pulled away, a look of regret flashed in his eyes.  
“No....I can’t....I’m a wreck....everyone I love dies...” Sam says, a tear falling. He looks to the floor as he sits on the edge of the sofa.  
“Hey, look at me” Gabriel says. Sam looks up at him through tear filled eyes.  
“I don’t care how flawed you are, we just freaking killed the king of Hell. Now that’s a fucking achievement. I love you, just the way you are” Gabriel says, pressing kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam hesitantly nods, wiping away tears.  
“Now how about that shower” Gabriel says, smirking.  
"Oh by the way" Gabriel starts, as he walks into the bathroom. He turns to face Sam and winks.   
"Don't shoot yourself in the dick, I want it first"


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean awakes a few days later, searing pain throughout his body, he is _enraged_ to find Sam and Gabriel cuddling. It’s not like there isn’t enough beds, there is plenty of beds. Dean rolls out of bed and wipes his eyes, hoping it was his eyes playing a trick on him.  

It was plain as day, Sam and Gabriel. In bed. Sam’s arms wrapped around Gabriel. Dean’s chest filled with rage, then warmth as he saw Castiel in the bed which was next to the abomination.  Dean walked around to Castiel’s bed, refraining from punching Gabriel and he waited. Not for Sam, or Gabriel. But for Castiel. The only one who could keep him sane in this messed up world.

After a few hours, Castiel finally awoke, also feeling a searing pain in his arms and legs. He looked around, knowing Dean wouldn’t be happy about the sight in the bed beside him. Sam and Gabriel. Castiel weakly turned his head to Dean and smiled painfully.  
“Hey” Dean said, his voice was raw from being unused for three and a half days. Castiel tried to speak but no sound came out, he needed a drink so badly. So he used actions to show he needed a liquid in this throat. Dean jumped up and limped over to the kitchenette where he got a bottle of water for Castiel, who smiled weakly.  
“Hello Dean” Castiel said, his voice sounded a bit better.  
“Shower?” Dean asked hopefully, knowing that all Castiel would want to do is get cleaned up and cuddle. And for the first time in his life, Dean would admit he wanted to cuddle too. 

Castiel sat up and pulled himself out of the hard bed. He walked over to the shower room, throwing Dean a wink over his shoulder. Dean jumped up and quickly followed, feeling a lot happier.


	4. Chapter 4

After the shower, Dean was still pissed at Sam, but he felt a bit better. He walked out of the shower room and saw Gabriel had gotten into a seperate bed to Sam, so Dean smiled. He wandered around to where Sam was facing and was confused to find Sam crying? Dean sat down on the bed pondering over his thoughts, he didn’t even realise Sam was awake until Sam slapped Dean in the face. Dean's head launched to the side, narrowly avoiding hitting the bed frame.   
“What the hell was that for?” Dean snapped. He looked up furiously to Sam, and the sight that met him made him flinch. This is a look he hadn't seen Sam with since he was soulless.   
“The only fucking relationship I let myself into, the only time I let myself love again. The only happiness I allow myself in this fucked up world and you, of all people, you fucking ruin it. I hate you Dean!” Sam shouts before rolling out of his bed, and wandering over to the door.  
“Don’t talk to me again” Sam responds before walking out of the motel room and sitting at the park opposite.

About a minute after Sam walked out; Castiel walked over to Gabriel and hugged him. That’s when it hit Dean. Sam and split up with Gabriel. _Because of him._  
“Dean, in the future I would think about keeping your thoughts to yourself if you don’t like your brother’s life choices. It is his life after all” Castiel said, comforting a heart-broken Gabriel. Dean mentally slapped himself in the face. _He hadn’t even said anything?_ But Dean has a tendency to speak his thoughts out loud. Dean stands up and goes for the door.  
“Leave him” Castiel says.  
“B-but” Dean stutters.  
“Gabriel, go talk to Sam” Castiel orders.

Gabriel skulks out of the room, not lifting his head. Sam is sat on a bench, his head is red from crying and his hands are shaking, filled with rage.  
“Sam......can we talk?” Gabriel asked, fidgeting with his hands, not looking at Sam...


	5. Chapter 5

While they talked, all could think about was the kiss he had shared with Gabriel. He loved it. Gabriel tasted likes cherry...and something that made Gabriel well.... _Gabriel_.   
“Gabriel” Sam said, silencing Gabriel's anxious mutterings about Gabriel and Dean.   
“I’m not gonna lie, I love you. The 2 reasons I ended it were: a. I don’t want you getting hurt because if me. And b. Dean is a douche I know, but the stuff he said, about how he was disappointed in me because I love you. I really do love you and...oh god I sound like a teenage girl saying this” Sam said. Gabriel looked up, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
“I do still want to continue our relationship, only if you are willing” Sam finished, a blush covered his face. Gabriel, too shocked to rationally speak, jumped up and kissed Sam on the lips.  
“But...how are we gonna hide it from Dean? I mean, we’ll get no privacy” Gabriel says, his smile fading. 

Sam, noting Gabriel’s smile was fading, made up a plan in his head  
“Well, you could talk to Castiel, and explain it to him who could explain it to Dean” Sam offers, another plan popping into his head.  
“ _Or_ we could go back in there, act like we don’t give a shit what Dean says” Sam says.  
“I prefer the second one” Gabriel says, a small smile on his face.  
“Sammy.....I love you” Gabriel says. Sam, who is still sat down, pulls Gabriel into his lap and kisses him. Sam takes a deep breath as they stand up.  
“You ready?” Gabriel asks. Sam nods, but he isn’t ready.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sam and Gabriel walked back in, Sam nearly fell on the floor with laughter. Dean had said that he didn’t like Sam and Gabriel in a relationship because Gabriel was an angel, but there it was. Clear as day. Castiel and Dean cuddling, and not in the way ‘friends’ would cuddle.   
“Dean you’re such a hypocrite. You didn’t want me with Gabriel because he’s an angel, but you’re just as bad, if not worse. You fucking fuck Cas on a daily basis, and don’t say you don’t because I know you do” Sam says before laying on a bed and pulling Gabriel on top of him.  
“I never said that!” Dean snapped.  
“Yes you did! Don’t lie Dean, I heard you” Sam replied. Gabriel rolled his eyes and rolled off of Sam and laid face down onto the pillows.  
“Sammy, I never said that. And I am _not_ fucking Cas...” Dean retorts. And that’s when the first punch lands.

Naturally, Gabriel thought Sam had punched Dean or vice versa. When he rolled over, he was shocked to find Castiel had punched Dean.  
“I told you Dean, let our brothers be happy with each other” Castiel almost screams at Dean. Sam lays back down beside Gabriel and cuddles him, both men falling to sleep, wrapped in each other’s embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Months later and the brothers and the angels had given up hunting, with no Crowley, the demons eventually died out so the hunting was not needed anywhere near as much anymore.

People had also since found out that demons were real and Sam, Gabriel, Dean and Castiel were all given rewards for their part in saving the world. Sam and Gabriel had used their money to buy a house for themselves, and Gabriel had used about $1500 for something, but he wouldn’t tell Sam what.

Sam had learned to trust Gabriel, he did anyway. But none of that could’ve changed the current situation they were in now. They were on their balcony, Sam had completely forgotten about his wrist and stupidly taken his shirt off. Gabriel instantly noticed what was different about Sam’s arms. There were cuts running from the wrist to the elbows.  
“Sam...” Gabriel said. The first set of tears for the night was falling down his face. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tears began welling in Sam’s eyes.

“I.....I’m sorry” Sam managed to say.

“Don’t....don’t you be sorry.....you did nothing wrong.....I was the one who was too blind to see that you were upset” Gabriel said, biting back a sob. Sam took Gabriel’s hands in his own and made Gabriel look into his eyes.

“This...this was not your fault” Sam said. Gabriel pulled Sam into his lap as they shared tears. Gabriel gently rubbed his thumb over the cuts.

 

 

Gabriel stroked Sam’s head gently as their crying died down.

“I know this is a bad time....but I want to make love to you Gabriel...” Sam says, not looking at Gabriel.

Expecting Gabriel to burst out laughing, Sam is shocked when he feels Gabriel pick him up as if Sam is weightless. Gabriel walks them to the bedroom and lays Sam on the bed gently. Gabriel presses gentle kisses all the way down Sam’s arms as he takes Sam’s jeans off. Gabriel pays extra attention to the cuts plastered across Sam’s arms, the kisses lasting longer, having more meaning behind them.

Gabriel then pays the same attention to Sam’s legs, pressing gentle kisses from the ankle to the inside of Sam’s thigh, ignoring Sam’s hard cock in favor of teasing him and opening him up. A lube-covered finger presses against Sam’s hole, pushing gently in. As Gabriel opened Sam up, he remembers every small noise Sam makes for the nights when they can’t be in each other’s embrace. Sam pulled Gabriel in for a languid, love-filled kiss. Sam’s hands fumbled with Gabriel’s shirt as they kissed. Eventually, both men were fully undressed, their clothes are dotted around the room, hanging from cupboard handles and the bed frame.  
“I’m ready” Sam says, breathlessly.   
“Are you sure?” Gabriel asks, pulling a condom out of the drawer beside their bed. Sam nods, hair sticking to his face from sweat. Gabriel rolls on the condom and drizzles lube over it, before sliding in to Sam, both men erupting in a loud moan. Gabriel begins small thrusts, kissing Sam as he does. Soon, his thrusting becomes erratic and he knows he is close. Hoping to pull Sam over the edge before himself, Gabriel wraps his hand around Sam’s cock and begins to stroke it.

Loud moans leave Sam’s throat, putting every porn star to shame. Except Gabriel won’t share. He loves Sam, and no one else. A final moan leaves Sam’s throat as he cums over himself and Gabriel. Gabriel follows, emptying his load into the condom. Gabriel ties the condom into a knot as he slides out of Sam.

He throws it into the bin and gets a wash cloth, wiping himself before handing it to Sam, who is almost asleep. Gabriel smiles and wipes Sam’s chest before throwing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom.  
“I love you Gabriel, so much.....I’m sorry” Sam says, looking at the cuts on his arm.   
“Hey, don’t be sorry....just do me one favour?” Gabriel said, hopefully. Sam nodded.  
“ _Hold on til May_ , Sammy. Things will get better” Gabriel says. Sam nods and his eyes fall shut. Gabriel smiles and turns the light off, before falling asleep beside his Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Today, is Sam’s birthday.

He woke up at 6, went for a jog, had a shower and went to work. He didn’t even see Gabriel on the morning of his birthday, Sam was certain Gabriel had forgotten. But Gabriel hadn’t forgotten. He hadn't forgotten the promise he made to Sam all of them weeks ago, about how life would get better in May. And something big was going to happen. Gabriel had had it planned since they got the reward money. He had bought a ring for Sam and he was going to propose.

He woke up at lunch time like normal. He got a shower and got dressed as quickly as possible before running into the garage where he had kept all of the parts of his surprise hidden. He pulled the red tablecloth, the candles and the rose petals out from the cupboard before he ran back into the house. Sam would be home at 4, which gave Gabriel 4 hours to prepare a 3 course meal, get changed and make their house look good for Sam. He started by putting the food into the oven, fridge or wherever else it was meant to go:

** Starter: prawn salad                                                 **

** Main: Duck with oriental passion fruit & orange sauce **

** Dessert: Tiramisu with honeycomb crunch **

All of Sam’s favourite things would be set out tonight, along with Sam’s Bullet For My Valentine acoustic album, which would be playing all night. Gabriel checked the time. 3:29. _Perfect_ , he had just enough time to race to the store, get some roses and still get changed. 

So that’s what he did. He zapped himself outside of the store and walked in, going to the flower display. He picked up a bunch of 12 roses and paid before leaving the store and zapping home. When he returned, he put the roses in a vase of water and checked the time. 3:42. He raced upstairs and jumped into the shower, getting washed in a record time. He gets out of the shower, shaves and gets dressed in 12 minutes.

He walks back downstairs and sets up the meal, getting the meat out of the oven and beginning to put it onto a plate when Sam walks into the house, dropping his bag at the door. He stumbles into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his face.  
“what’s this?” Sam asks, stumbling towards Gabriel.  
“Well....today is your birthday...so I yeah...” Gabriel says, gesturing to the kitchen, which was set up like a romantic restaurant. Sam smiles and pulls Gabriel into a hug.  
“I’d thought you had forgotten” Sam admits.  
“How could I forget this?” Gabriel says, showing mock hurt. Sam kisses Gabriel on the lips.  Eventually, Sam and Gabriel pulled away. Gabriel pulled Sam’s chair out for him, like a true gentlemen. Sam sat down and Gabriel lit the candles on the table. 

He got the prawn salads out of the refrigerator and placed one in front of Sam and one where he was sitting. Gabriel then got one bottle of wine from the cooler, knowing Sam secretly preferred wine over beer. He poured 2 glasses, one for Sam and one for himself. Gabriel sat down and they began eating.

After they had eaten their starter and their main meal,  Gabriel planned his surprise.  
“Sammy, can you close your eyes for me please” Gabriel says. Sam nods, reluctantly, before closing his eyes. Gabriel placed the ring in the centre of the tiramisu and placed the bowl in front of Sam.  
“You can open them now” Gabriel says, turning away from Sam, embarrassment running through his veins. He hears a happy gasp from Sam before Sam stands up and Sam makes his way over to Gabriel and kisses him.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months before the wedding- Sam has the flu. He doesn’t want Gabriel getting ill and has refused to have Gabriel caring for him. But Gabriel never listens. And that’s how they’re in this situation. Sam is laid out on the sofa, Sam’s head in Gabriel’s lap. Sam wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he actually liked it like this – Gabriel caring for him. Sam still refused to kiss Gabriel though. 

They were watching a film, Gabriel had zoned out though, finding more interest in stroking his hands through Sam's hair and reminiscing of the time he had spent with Sam. _The day they killed Crowley, the day he found out Sam had self-harmed, the day he proposed. He loved every memory as much as Sam_. Not because they made Gabriel happy, but because he spent them with Sam.  Gabriel gently rubbed his hand across Sam’s chest, feeling all of Sam’s warmth.  


	10. Chapter 10

After they had planned the wedding, Sam would be walking down the aisle, the only things they needed were invites for guests and suits.

They were in their kitchen, relaxing on a Sunday morning in their boxer shorts when Sam brought it up.   
“Do we invite Dean? I mean, we haven’t heard from him since he split up with Cas, and that was God knows how long ago” Sam says. Gabriel thought for a minute, tapping on the table. Sam, who was getting infuriated with Gabriel’s tapping, held Gabriel’s hand to stop the tapping. Gabriel smiled to Sam and rolled his eyes.  
“Invite them both” Gabriel said, tapping with his other hand.  
“Are you mad?” Sam said, remembering the last time Dean and Castiel were left in a room together, Dean ended up running out of the room crying.  
“Samsquatch, Cassie still loves Dean and Dean still loves Cassie. It’s the perfect opportunity for us to use our magic to get them back together” Gabriel says, smiling. Sam hesitantly nods, and writes Castiel and Dean’s names on the list of people to send invites.  
“So we have Bobby, Dean, Cas, Ellen and Jo” Sam says, reading the names off of the list. Gabriel nods.  
“Where are we having it though?” Sam quickly adds.  
“Well, I’m certain we could use that cathedral in Kansas, that really nice one that you like” Gabriel says, seeing Sam wince at the mention of his true home.  
“Only if you want to though” Gabriel adds.  
“Yeah...sure...It’s just gonna be hard for Dean to cope with being there” Sam trails off.  
“But...its your wedding, not his” Gabriel responds, standing up. Gabriel pulls Sam up and kisses him.  
“So we can have it where _you_ want, not Dean” Gabriel finishes, with another kiss. Sam hesitantly nods.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the wedding day, both Sam and Gabriel were anxious, but Sam was slightly more anxious than Gabriel. After all, Dean had abused him for so long, but now Dean was walking him down the aisle to be married to the love of his life. 

Gabriel looks down the aisle as he sees Dean walking Sam down the aisle. Gabriel is glad Sam persuaded Dean to be happy for them. Sam finally stands next to Gabriel, after walking down the aisle for what felt like hours.  
“Damn....” Gabriel mutters, seeing Sam in a tight shirt. Sam smirks, seeing the effect he has on Gabriel. Sam zones out, reminiscing all of his times with Gabriel. Sam is pulled out of his thoughts by the vicar talking directly to him.  
“Do you Samuel Winchester; take Gabriel Milton to be your lawful wedded husband?” He says.  
“I do” Sam says, taking Gabriel’s hands in his own.  
“Do you Gabriel Milton, take Samuel Winchester to be your lawful wedded husband?” The vicar asks Gabriel.  
“I do” Gabriel says.

“You may now kiss the groom” The vicar finishes. Sam kisses Gabriel, hearing a lot of applause from the wedding guests. As they pull away, they see Dean is holding hands with Castiel once again. Sam smiles and nods towards Dean and Castiel. Gabriel follows where Sam nodded to and smiles at the sight.

After the wedding party, Sam and Gabriel are laid in bed, just sharing each other’s warmth on this cold December night. Sam remembers the night Gabriel had found out about Sam’s self-harming. He also remembers the line that Gabriel had said.  
“I’m glad I held on til May” Sam says. Gabriel turns to face Sam and kisses him.  
“I am too” Gabriel responds, with a final kiss before they fall asleep, together. Finally happy. Finally accepted...

 

 

 

 

For now.


	12. Chapter 12

When Sam awoke the next morning, he was happy. _He had married Gabriel, Gabriel hadn’t died! Life was going great._  
“Samsquatch, quiet down, your thoughts are waking me up” Gabriel mutters.  
“God I’d love to get fucked again” Sam thinks, smirking. Gabriel rolls over and looks at Sam with a look of disbelief.  
“What?” Sam asks.  
“If you’re certain” Gabriel responds, kissing Sam. Sam fumbles to undress Gabriel and himself.  
“Woah woah woah, we have all day Sammy, take it slow” Gabriel says, sliding his hand under Sam’s shirt. Sam lets out a quiet moan as Gabriel sucks on his neck. Gabriel savours this moment, not wanting to rush.

As Gabriel presses a lubed finger into Sam, Sam pulls him in for a kiss. Gabriel uses his free hand to pull a condom out of the drawer. Sam, has other plans, he smacks the condom out of Gabriel’s hands.  
“Sammy....” Gabriel trails off. Sam nods, answering Gabriel’s question before he asked it. As Gabriel opened Sam up, he applied lube onto his cock. Eventually Sam used his foot to push Gabriel’s hand away and Gabriel took it as a sign that Sam was ready. Gabriel slid in slowly, a loud moan leaving Sam’s throat. 

Of course, Gabriel loved Sam, but in these moments, it was more than love. Love was inadequate for describing how Gabriel felt for Sam.  
“Sammy.....I love you” Gabriel says, taking Sam’s hand in his own. If he could, Gabriel would stay in this moment forever. He loved making sweet slow love with Sam, and that’s what he would do for the rest of his life if he could. Gabriel started small thrusts, letting Sam feel all of the love that Gabriel was. 

A particularly loud moan leaves Sam’s throat and Gabriel knows he has found Sam’s prostate. Going a little quicker, Gabriel hits the same spot over and over. Sam cums over Gabriel’s chest, feeling Gabriel release his load almost a second after. Sam slumped onto the bed and pulled Gabriel on top of him. Sam’s hands slid around to Gabriel’s back as they kissed.

As they lay, sharing kisses, Gabriel had an idea.  
“Let’s watch a movie” He said excitedly. Sam smiled at how goofy Gabriel could act but he nodded. Gabriel shuffled off of the bed and looked through their dvd collection before finding one he liked. Gabriel put the disc into the dvd player before shuffling up beside Sam and turning the tv on. Sam smiled as he saw which DVD Gabriel had put on: The Simpsons Movie. Gabriel pulled popcorn out of thin air and began eating it.  
“Y’know...” Gabriel started.  
“Hm?” Sam responded.  
“I’d rather die than be famous” Gabriel admits.  
“And why’s that?” Sam asks, resting his hands on Gabriel’s belly.  
“Because I wouldn’t be able to have moments like this with you” Gabriel says, blushing. Sam leans down and kisses Gabriel. He rests his head close to Gabriel’s as they watch the movie. Sam smiles as he looks down at the man whom he loves. Sam is happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam knew it was a bad idea to have invited Dean to the wedding, he didn’t know what it was but he had a gut feeling something bad would happen.  When he awoke later that evening, he saw a letter in the door. He grabbed it and opened it.

“Hey Sammy

I might not be your father but I sure as hell acted like it, right? Anyway, youl notice that your ‘loverboy’ isn’t anywhere to be found. I didn’t want you to marry him and cos I couldnt trust him. Well guess what? He’s left. He rang Cas earlier. He didn’t truly love you. I told you so, but you didn’t listen. Well guess what, we aint taking you in.  You conpletely ignored my warnings about that dick and look were its left you. Deal with it yourself

Dean”

Sam read aloud, accommodating Dean’s bad grammar and spelling. _It can’t be true_ he thinks. He looks around the house and realises that he is the only one in. He runs back upstairs and sees all of Gabriel’s possessions in the bed, including his phone. Gabriel doesn’t go anywhere without his phone. _I know! I’ll ring Ellen and ask her for help_ Sam thinks. He grabs his own phone and sees he has a message, from an unknown number claiming to be Gabriel.

“Samsquatch, I haven’t left you, promise! Dean knocked me out this morning with chloroform. He knocked you out too but didn’t take you. I’m in their basement in an angel trapping symbol. I need you to find a way to get me out of here, Dean’s gone insane and he tried to kiss me, and kill me.” He reads. 

A small wave of fear blows over Sam as he realises Dean could kill Gabriel. Sam grabs some clothes and throws them on before running down stairs. He grabs the note and runs to the local police station.  _ Get Gabriel back. Murder Dean. _ __ – the only thought going through Sam’s mind as he passes Dean and Castiel’s house.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam sat in the small office sobbing as the officers all went to Dean and Castiel’s house, on the mission of saving Sam’s lover. Hours pass and Sam still has no knowledge about the situation between his lover and his brother. Suddenly, he hears grunting behind him. Dean. Sam takes a deep breath and clenches his fists.

“Haha pathetic Sam, look at him crying for his lover” Dean snarls. Sam hears a thump and a groan. An officer walks over to Sam, with a grim expression on his face.

 “H-Hi Sam, we have found Gabriel and took him out....however he was unconscious and dangerously close to death. He is currently in intensive care in the hospital” He says. Sam clenches his fists until his knuckles are almost popping out of the skin. 

  
“Would you like to go see him?” The officer asks. Sam nods hesitantly and stands up, slowly unclenching his fists. He grabs his jacket and wipes his eyes before following the officer outside to a car. Sam slides into the passenger seat as the officer begins driving down the road. After a while, he sees a large queue of traffic, Sam sighs and leans against the window; biting back tears that he wanted to let out.

In an instant, the sirens are on and the cars are all moving out of the way for them.   
“I thought you weren’t allowed to do that?” Sam asks, looking at the drivers of the cars.   
“Well, we’re technically not meant to but if I was in your shoes, I wouldn’t want to be waiting in that. I know how much you want to be with Gabriel so hey, once in a while someone has to do something wrong. It’s what makes us human” The officer says, not taking his eyes off of the road.  
“Oh” is all Sam manages to say as they pull into the hospital car park.  
"T-Thanks” Sam stutters.  
“No problem, now go. Gabriel is waiting for you” The officer says, Sam smiles and waves before running into the hospital.   
“Gabriel Novak?” He asks.  
“Floor 22; room 221b. Someone up there will lead you if you get lost” The young woman says, not taking her eyes off of the screen. 

“Thanks” Sam says before running up the stairs. He runs down the corridor, before finding he's going the wrong way and running the other way, passing the room 219a. He stops running and takes a deep breath before finding Gabriel’s room. He walks into the room and finds Gabriel's unconscious body hooked up to various different machines.

A single tear falls from his eye as Sam slides a chair close to the bed and rests his head on Gabriel's chest, missing the warmth. 


	15. Chapter 15

Days passed like seconds for Sam as he lay beside his unconscious lover – simultaneously worried and relieved.

Doctors would speak to Sam while they were checking Gabriel's vitals or replacing his IV, or they would tell Sam to head to the canteen while Gabriel was in surgery. But each day, Sam would pray to a non-existent God for his husband to recover from the life-threatening injuries caused by someone he called a brother for so long.

During a bout of surgery, a doctor had found a wound close to Gabriel's heart and they struggled but managed to fix the wound as best as possible without making Gabriel worse – but they had to put Gabriel into a coma and after 2 weeks of not coming out, Sam was freaking out.

"Please Gabriel, wake up" Sam mumbled, crying softly. Gabriel had wires all over his chest connecting various different machines. The moon stood proud and brightly against the pitch black sky over the Hospital in which Sam had begun to reside until his partner awoke. Sam pulled the blanket he'd brought from home over them both and rested his hand close to Gabriel's hand so that if Gabriel, by some miracle, awoke could take Sam's hand in his own.

Sam flicked the lamp off and rested his head close to Gabriel's before letting his eyes slip shut to try and get some sleep, despite the fact he'd been here for 4 weeks and he had 4 weeks’ worth of sleepless nights, waiting for his lover.


	16. Chapter 16

It happened in seconds. One second Sam was asleep peacefully, the next there was a loud alarm blaring in Sam's ear. 

He looked over and saw his lover's chest launch forward. Two doctors came running into the room, watching as Sam let tears fall again. The heart rate monitor went from being a sped up beeping to one continuous beep.  
"Wh-what's happening?" Sam stutters, still tired slightly.  
"Mr Novak- Winchester seems to be going into cardiac arrest" The doctor says, grabbing the defibrillators.  
"Sam, we need you to stand back. This isn't something you will want to see, if you want to leave the room please do" The nurse explained, watching as the doctor charged up the two machines before pressing them to Gabriel's chest. Sam slowly nodded as he moved over to the doorway. He watched as the doctor pressed the two machines to Gabriel's chest and Gabriel spasmed violently.

Sam ran out of the room and ran to the toilets. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his hair was sleep-styled and there are bags under his eyes. Sam splashed some cold water on his face, but it didn't help. He went into a stall and peed before washing his hands and walking back up to the room. He watched from the window as the doctor used the defibrillator on Gabriel's chest one final time before Gabriel's heart slowly started to pick up its pace again. Sam smiled weakly and wiped away the drying tears before walking back into the small, over-crowded room.  
"It's worked Sam, however I think we need to perform surgery on Gabriel once more. Would that be alright?" The doctor asked, placing the defibrillators back into the holders.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean if it saves Gabriel, do anything" Sam answered weakly.  
"Are you sure? Surgery is a long experience and it may not even work Sam" The nurse said.  
"I don't care how long it takes, if it could help Gabe do it" Sam responds, sitting on a chair.  
"For now, you both need some rest though. Sleep Sam, we will talk tomorrow" The doctor said before walking out of the room. The nurse smiles slightly before walking out of the room. Sam sighs and his shoulders slump as he looks over to Gabriel. His ring is reflecting light in the dark room. Sam flops into a chair and lets his tears fall, sobbing.


	17. Chapter 17

Morning comes quicker than expected for Sam. He wakes up with pain in his shoulder blades and and ache in his heart. He looks over and sees his lover lying limp on the bed. Sam barely holds back the tears as Castiel walks into the room.  
"What's happening Sam?" Castiel asks, sitting in front of Sam.  
"He's having surgery and he ha-had a heart attack last night" Sam says, choking up. Castiel wraps his arms tightly around Sam.  
"Dean's in court next week. If Gabriel isn't awake then, do you want to go to court or...?" Castiel asks, wincing slightly at the mention of his ex-lover.  
"I-uh...let's just cross that bridge when we get to it" Sam responds, shrugging slightly.  
"Hopefully, Gabriel will be awake for it. If not, I'll have to testify and well...Dean was abusive to me so..." Castiel trails off.

"Why did you stay with him Cas, you could've stayed with us until it was over" Sam asks, wiping away Castiel's tear with his thumb.  
"Dean would find me. And he would hurt me more than he was anyway" Castiel explains.  
"We should get you a doctor to check you over" Sam responds.  
"I'm fine Sam" Castiel responds, wincing as he shrugs.  
"You aren't Cas" Sam says, waving a doctor into the room.

"Hey Mr Winchester, how may I help?" The doctor asks.  
"Can you check Castiel out please, he's been beaten by my brother" Sam asks, watching as Castiel squirms.  
"Sure" the doctor responds, pointing to the empty bed in the room. Castiel removes his coat and suit jacket before walking over to the bed and removing his shirt.  
"Shit" Sam says as he sees the bruises and scars covering Castiel's back.  
"I'll take you for an x-ray before I do other checks" The doctor says, pointing to the door. Sam watched as Castiel followed the doctor out of the room. Sam unlocked his phone and saw the photo of Gabriel, causing him to let out a loud sob, with tears falling down his face.  
"Dean you ass, I fucking hate you. I don't know what your problem is Dean, but I will get revenge and I will kill you" Sam growled around his tears. Then he saw it...


	18. Chapter 18

He saw the small movement from Gabriel's fingers, signalling that he was still there, still awake, still alive. Sam ran over to Gabriel and sat on the chair.  
"Gabe?" Sam asked, looking at his lover's limp body. At first, Sam thought it was a trick of the light, and that he was seeing things but then...he saw something else: Gabriel moving his head to face Sam.  
"Sammy..." Gabriel croaked, barely opening his eyes.  
"Gabe! God I've missed you" Sam cried, letting tears fall.  
"What happened?" Gabriel asked weakly.

"Dean...he kept you prisoner and beat you. The police found out, he's in court next week. Cas is getting X-rayed for any injuries" Sam explained softly, holding Gabriel's hand in his own.  
"Ah right...sorry" Gabriel responded.  
"Whatever for?" Sam asked, kissing the back of Gabriel's hand softly  
"Letting him do this" Gabriel sighed.

"This was not your fault. He should never have done it in the first place" Sam explained.  
"Yeah but–" Gabriel started, cut off by Sam kissing him passionately.  
"Not. Your. Fault" Sam said, punctuating with a kiss.  
"Ah Mr Novak-Winchester, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, returning with Castiel.  
"A little better, tired though" Gabriel responded, eyes widening as he saw the scars covering Castiel's torso, back and chest.  
"Dean did that? Oh I'm gonna kill him" Gabriel growled.

"Mr Winchester, is it that?" The doctor asked, looking at Castiel.  
"Just call me Castiel please, but no it isn't Winchester" Castiel responded.  
"Well Castiel, you have no broken bones, but you have a crack in your ribs so you will have to be careful with your actions as it needs to heal" The doctor explained, handing Castiel the notes.  
"And Mr Novak-Winchester, you have injuries too but none that are too major, just cuts and bruises in comparison to what it could've been" The doctor handed Sam and Gabriel the notes for Gabriel.  
"Oh thank God" Sam breathed, smiling widely.  
"You can leave as soon as you're fully recovered from the drugs we gave you" The doctor explained.  
"And that will be?" Sam asked, holding Gabriel's hand.

"Next week" The doctor shrugged.  
"But he won't be able to do any major movement or stresses" The doctor added.  
"Well I will be his personal slave, but he has to go to court with Cas about Dean, we all do. Me, Cas, Gabriel, and a few of his ex-partners" Sam asked.  
"Oh uh...I think that should be okay as long as he isn't moving" The doctor asked.


	19. Chapter 19

The next week, when Gabriel left the hospital, Sam helped Gabriel walk to his truck and as he said, became a personal slave for him.

"Oh how I missed you, I can't wait for it just to be us" Sam smiled, kissing Gabriel's cheek.  
"I was so scared you were going to die, and I would be all alone again. We only just got out of the hunting life and I didn't want to lose you, you're my life Gabriel and I love you and I need you and if I lose you I'll die" Sam rambled, stopping when Gabriel kissed him passionately. 

When the need for air became too much, Gabriel muttered a sentence that Sam kept with him until they died in each other's embrace 60 years later: "Don't fear the reaper." 

Dean got life in prison for his crimes: 5 counts of rape, attempted murder, kidnapping and imprisonment, domestic abuse, sexual abuse and a case of child abuse from Sam's childhood.

Castiel later remarried the doctor who'd treated Gabriel, and they lived happily with their adoptive children, Jessica and Adam. Dean committed suicide while in prison, leaving a note saying that despite everything, he would always love Castiel.

A week after Castiel found out, he also killed himself when all of the love he'd felt before the abuse was rekindled. In Heaven, Dean apologised for what he'd done to Castiel and they lived in Heaven with Sam and Gabriel's dead daughter, Shannon.


End file.
